


without you

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popstar!Liam, i'm not good with tagging, niall also has a baby, niall is normal, whoaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam leaves niall for a life of fame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so this is a nearly completed fic of mine off of wattpad, and i felt like i should give you guys another something to read! i hope you enjoy!

Niall sat down in the music room at his school, throwing his paper lunch bag on top of the piano just as he had been instructed not to do. He was working on another stupid love song for his music project. His teacher said that Niall wrote about love so well, but that couldn't be right. Niall had never been in love before.

Niall glided his fingers across the piano, just to check and see if it was tuned. There was no reason why it would not be, though. Niall was the only one with a key to this particular music room. He always locked it after he left.

He played the same melody that he had been working on for the past three days. Normally, he could crank out songs within two days. (He had a music program saved on his laptop. Niall had no clue how many CD's he had of just himself.) For some reason, though, this one was taking too long for his liking.  
The bridge sounded wrong. Niall couldn't figure out why. He struggled on it for another five minutes before moving off of the piano bench and across the room. He feared that he might bang on the instrument in frustration and knock it out of tune.

"Hello?" A voice called into the practice room. Niall froze with a somewhat broken frown on his face. How had someone gotten in? Niall surely had locked the door!

"Um, hi?" Niall asked weakly. He didn't want to talk to someone right now. He wanted to finish his bridge and record it and eat his lunch. (Niall was lucky enough to somehow get a free period right after lunch.)

"I'm looking for Ni-ell Horan? Do you know where he might be? I'm sorry if I am disturbing. You're the only person around right now," the boy said sheepishly. He was tall, much taller than Niall. His brunette hair looked like it was shaved on the sides, and the birthmark next to his adam's apple made Niall want to do unspeakable things to him.

"I'm he!" Niall tried to smile brightly. "It's Niall, by the way. Like the river?"

"Yeah," the boy spoke to himself.  
"Niall, yeah. Like the river. I'm Liam."

"Well, Liam, what can I do for you?" Niall picked his lunch up off of the piano and placed it somewhere he was sure he wouldn't remember and sat down on the bench. Liam walked over to prop on the piano.

"I don't know, actually." Liam gave that sheepish grin once again. "I'm new here, and I was told to find a Niall Horan." He was new. Of course he was new. This was Ireland, and Liam had what was probably a Wolverhampton accent. Was Niall dense?

"Do you have any talent at all on the piano?" Niall blurted. That wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth. No, no, no!

"I do, actually," Liam smiled brightly this time. "Do you need help with something?"

Finally, the dam broke and Niall explained his dilemma. "I've got this song that I'm writing for my music class. Normally I can finish songs in, like, a day or two, but this one has been giving me trouble. I can't seem to get the bridge right. Would you help me?" Niall moved over on the bench, just to see if he could tempt him.

"Play it for me!" Liam demanded, sitting down on the bench and motioning for Niall to begin playing. the blonde wasn't a big fan of playing in front of people, which was why he had learned to record and edit his own songs. But since this odd boy had entranced him, Niall closed his eyes and began to play the song that had given him so much trouble.

"Here is where I'm having trouble," Niall said quietly as he began playing the bridge. They both winced as Niall reached the part that he was having trouble with. "I can't do it," he sighed. "I had originally wanted to write a newer song for this project, but I'll probably end up just turning in something older. This is shit, I'm sorry. You can just go now."

Niall felt like banging his head against the piano until he was dead. How had he allowed himself to be this stupid in front of the new boy? This could have been his one chance for a friend.

"Hey," Liam said softly, grabbing onto niall's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. "You can do it. You aren't stupid. Let me help. I think I know what you need."

Liam placed his hands down on top of Niall's and began to play, replacing Niall's old notes and tune with his own. The blonde thought of how that would sound with the rest of his song, and he sighed happily. It would work.

"Can you fix it for me?" Niall asked quietly. He handed Liam his sheet music. Liam laughed a little bit and pulled a pencil out of his back pocket to fix it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you going to record it now? I've always wondered how the whole recording process works. Could you maybe show me?"

Niall honestly hadn't been planning on recording his song that second. He really just wanted to maybe share his lunch with Liam and lay on the floor and stare at the popcorn ceiling and talk to him. But since Liam wanted to see it, Niall would show him.

"I think I've got my laptop in here with me," Niall smiled. He knew he had it with him. Niall kept everything on that laptop. If it wasn't with him, Niall felt like he wasn't all the way there himself. Lucky for him, he had kept his laptop in his backpack in the corner of the room. "Got it!" he called.

The way Liam's face lit up as Niall pulled up the music extension was unforgettable. Niall was infatuated.


	2. after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll start this fic off as two updates a day... thoughts?

"Da!" Niall heard Keegan scream out. Niall rushed down the hall to try and find where his son was. They didn't live in a very big flat, so he didn't have to look very far before he found his boy in the bathroom. "I pooed!" He grinned.

"You scared me, bub," Niall tried his best ot shake off his nerves. "But that's great! You think you're ready for big boy pants now?" Keegan, whose personality was very much like Niall's, enjoyed screaming out for his da. It had been nearly four years and Niall was still terrified every time his baby called out for him.

"I plomise I will say when I need to potty," Keegan promised, shaking his daddy's hand. Both Niall and Keegan laughed.

"Alright, baby. Let me wipe your bum, and then we'll get you some big boy pants, yeah?" Niall did as he said he would and went to get the boy's big boy pants.

"I want the Batman ones, Da!" Keegan yelled. Niall cringed as he heard Batman. He knew he never should have introduced Keegan to Batman.

He just looked so much like Liam...

Niall shook his head. He wouldn't torture himself with those thoughts. Not right now, anyway. Maybe later tonight, when he was alone and could cry in peace. "You almost ready to go to Gran's, K?"

"Gran, Gran, Gran!" Keegan giggled as he ran into his bedroom. "Big boy pants, please!" Niall handed them over and watched as Keegan wiggled into them.

Karen had requested Keegan come spend the night at her home tonight. Niall had no idea why she was asking so out of the blue, but she was Keegan's other grandmum and she was entitled to see him. So Niall had accepted and now they were packing the baby's things.

"Do you want to bring Teddy?" Niall asked, grabbing the teddy bear by his neck.

"Da!" Keegan protested, snatching teddy from Niall's hands. "That's not how you hold him! You'll kill him!"

Niall bit his lip to avoid informing Keegan that if Niall holding him by his neck could kill him, the poor bear would be dead several thousand times over. Keegan slept like Liam had, on his stomach and overtaking anything in the bed with him.

NO.

"So you are bringing teddy?" Niall confirmed as he zipped Keegan's bag. The little boy nodded. "Go sit in the living room and put on your shoes, okay? I'll be out in a minute." Keegan nodded again and kissed Niall's cheek before running off.

Niall looked out the window and let a few tears run down his face. One thing he wasn't really looking forward to was seeing karen. It had been christmas since the last time he saw her. She had been delivering presents and begging to tell liam.

Niall was firm on his decision. Liam would not be ruining his life anymore.

-

"You got everything, bub?" Niall asked Keegan once more. He was always paranoid that they would forget something important.

"Niall!" Karen smiled brihgtly as she answered the door. "And Keegan! It's been so long since I saw you, little one! You've grown so much!"

"Gran!" Keegan shouted. He tried to lean out of Niall's arms to his Gran, and Niall almost dropped him, but Karen managed to catch him before he feel down too far.

"Watch it, little tyke," Karen warned. She placed the boy down on his feet. "Why don't you run into the kitchen? Auntie Ruth is in there making you cookies!" Keegan squealed and set off without even giving his daddy a goodbye kiss.

"Hi, Karen," Niall greeted softy. He handed her Keegan's bag. "You remember everything?"

"No peanuts, no chocolate after six, his bedtime is eight thirty, and he has asthma. Inhaler?" Karen held her hand out expectantly.

"Here," Niall pulled the object from his pocket. "Thank you, I know I would have forgotten."

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Karen asked in a hushed whisper. She knew just how much Niall hated talking about it, but as Keegan grew older, the question came up more frequently.

"About Liam? I'm avoiding it for as long as possible," Niall grumbled.

"He's going to begin wondering. I know he wonders why he has two grans when there's only one of you. He's going to school soon, Niall. He's bound to wonder why everyone else has a mum and a dad and he only as you," Karen pointed out.

"Please, Karen," Niall held a hand up to stop her. "It's already hard enough to look at him every day without sobbing. He looks so much like Liam, you realize that? I love Keegan to death. I still love Liam. It hurts to look at him every day. I'd really like to keep this off as much as possible. Now, I've really got to be heading out. Can I come in and say goodbye?" Karen nodded and let Niall past her.

The blonde walked into the house. He hadn't see it in nearly three years, but it was still so familiar. He remembered how he and Liam came out to Liam's family on that couch. Their make out sessions in the kitchen. All the memories came rushing back and the tears did the same. Niall scrubbed his face and continued to the kitchen.

"Da?" Keegan asked when Niall walked into the kitchen. He was sitting up on the counter next to Ruth. They both had cookie dough all over their hands.

"Just came to say goodbye, bub," Niall promised, kissing Keegan's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Hi, Ruth."

"Bye, Da!" Keegan blew his daddy a kiss and continued to work on his cookie dough mess.

"Hi, Niall," Ruth said quietly. "How have you been?"

"I'm managing." She knew what he meant.

"You're always welcome here," Ruth assured. "I'm always here to talk. You still have my number, right?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks, Ruth. I've really got to go now." Niall could feel the tears rushing to his eyes. Part of it was the fact that he hated leaving Keegan, but most of it was that after almost three years, he was still so welcomed into the Payne family.

"Goodbye, Niall. We'll take good care of him," Karen promised. Niall gave her a smile as he left.


	3. before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the next two installments...

Niall laughed again at some stupid joke that Liam told. The boy had been entertaining him all through lunch, telling him stupid jokes and acting so fancisnated when Niall showed him something cool on his laptop. Liam somehow convinced Niall to play a few more of his own songs for him.

"I don't like playing in front of people!" Niall whined. He really, truly didn't. That's a reason why he had learned to record his own music. His teacher was alright with it, as long as he only did minimal pitch changes to his voice.

"Then," Liam considered, rubbing his chin back and forth like a weirdo (in Niall's mind), "why don't you come to my house this afternoon. You can play for just me there.'' (Smooth, Liam. Smooth.)

Niall bit back a giggle. "Sure," he decided. "I just need to tell my mum that I won't be home till later."

"You can even spend the night," Liam quickly offered. Niall felt confused, but he tried not to show it on his face. "My parents aren't home this week. It's just me and my elder sisters, but I can kick them out for the night if you want."

"You'd really do that?" Niall asked quietly. He had already typed out a text to his mum, saying he wouldn't be home that night.

"If you wanted me to. Maybe you could even show me some more of that recording stuff, yeah?" Liam asked excitedly. The bell rang overhead, and the boys sighed simultaneously.

"Come find me after school. I'll ask if I can bring home some recording stuff and we'll work on you a demo or somethin', yeah?"

"That sounds great. Thank you, Niall," Liam grinned and went in to hug the boy. Niall's cheeks went red, but he hugged back.

-

Niall had a handful of recording equipment and was trying to shove it in his bag when Liam walked into the music room. "Need some help?" Said boy asked. All Niall really had was a microphone and some sound bouncers, that was about it.

"I think I'm good," Niall confirmed as he zipped his bag. "You ready to go?" Liam nodded and grabbed Niall's hand, leading him out of the room. Another blush covered Niall's cheeks and he felt all tingly inside.

"I drive. Do you feel safe in the car with me?" Liam laughed. Niall giggled in that cute way he always did and this time, a blush covered Liam's cheeks.

"I feel extremely safe with you," Niall confirmed. "You aren't planning on killing me or anything, right?"

"I like cute little blondes with blue eyes and big sweaters," Liam confessed. "There's no way I'd try to kill you."

Both boys were blushing messes. Niall tried to stutter out a response, but he failed. Liam liked him? Is that why he had invited Niall over? Or did he just want his demo and then he would leave?

It didn't take very long to get from the school to Liam's house. The brunette was a careful driver, or maybe he was only like that because Niall was in the car. The first thing the blonde did as he walked into Liam's home was take a deep breath and observe his surroundings. Who knew when he was going to see it again?

"Ruth, Nicola! I'm home!" Liam yelled through the house, scaring Niall out of his wits. The blonde jumped and tried not to shout. "Sorry," Liam mouthed sheepishly.

"Kitchen!" Two female voices called back.

"I'll be right back. You can go up to my room. Up the stairs, second door on the left," Liam stated and headed into what Niall assumed was the kitchen. Niall decided he would go up to Liam's room and begin setting up his recording equipment.

He was done setting it up when Liam walked back into the room. He had the microphone hooked into his laptop and was plugging it in when Liam let out a huge gasp.

"You're really doing this for me?" Liam stammered. He had a shocked look on his face. Niall was confused.

"Of course I am. You want a demo, right?"

"I'd like one," Liam confessed, sitting down on the floor next to Niall. "I'm planning on auditioning for X Factor this year."

"That's like, six months away!" Niall gasped. "Oh, we've got to get you working right now!" He began rushing Liam into the makeshift booth. "Do you need exercises?"

"I think I'm good," Liam answered. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything," Niall said, typing furiously on his laptop. "Just tell me what it is first, yeah? And try your best to keep it timed. Unless you need music. In which case, do you have headphones?"

"I can do it a cappella," Liam promised. "Without you by David Guetta and Usher?"

"That's good. Go," Niall told him. He pushed the record button.

Liam's voice filled the headphones he was wearing. His voice was much smoother than Niall had ever expected it to be. It was like melting chocolate. Smooth and warm. (His falsetto was life threatening.) Niall could say nothing negative about his voice, only that he needed to hear more of it.

"Was that alright?" Liam asked sheepishly as he finished. Niall stared at him with a gaping mouth.

"Alright? Did you really just ask if that was alright?" Niall was horrified. Was the angel boy really asking him if he sounded just alright? "That was fucking amazing! You sound like an angel!"

"R-Really?" Liam stuttered. His cheeks were flushed as he walked out of the makeshift booth.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Niall whispered. Liam was just so close. It wasn't making him as uncomfortable. He was more nervous than anything.

"You look beautiful," Liam murmured. He ran a hand over Niall's cheek. Niall just look so kissable. Even from a nose apart, he could see that Niall's lips were slightly chapped and swollen.They looked just as beautiful as the rest of him did.

Niall just looked like he wanted to be kissed. So that's what Liam did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!


	4. after

Niall wasn't the biggest fan of work. It wasn't exactly where he worked (he was a sounding engineer), it was who he worked with.

The women were all snooty. They walked with their noses high in the air and they all fawned over Niall. (He didn't have the heart to tell them he was gay.) The men were just as stuck up, but they were close minded and it made Niall feel stupid just standing next to them. So yeah, he needed to find a new studio.

Niall didn't know why he was at work, though. He had just dropped Keegan off, and the plan was to go home. Yet he had found himself at the studio. For what?

He walked down to his usual booth and sat at his command station. His chair spun him around a few times before the door to the booth swung open.

"Niall!" His manager greeted. "I really wasn't expecting to find you here, but now that you are, would you mind working for a bit? It's just one artist, not the entire group, and It'll only be for a few hours." Niall looked down at his watch. It was five pm, and he was beginning to get a bit hungry. "You'll get paid per hour," His boss threw in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine," Niall groaned. He really couldn't resist the extra pay.

"Yes! He'll be here in a minute," Niall's boss informed before turning his back and leaving. It was only a minute later when his artist walked in.

Niall recognized the man's face immediately and paled. "Hey, you must be Niall," the man put his hand out for Niall to shake. The blonde did so uncertainly. "I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

"I'm Niall Horan," Niall answered with a nervous laugh. "Do you have anything with you? Or did you just want to do some freestyle recording and have me mix something up later?"

"Maybe freestyle? I just wanted to come in and record something I've already written, and this is the closest recording studio to our flats. I wanted a demo of the song before I showed it to the lads," Louis informed, stepping into the booth. Niall watched as he placed the headphones on his ears and tapped the mic.

"Can you hear me?" Niall asked. Louis nodded. "Just go whenever, then." He hit the record button.

Louis' clear voice filled Niall's ears through the headphones he was wearing. The song was obviously unfamiliar, but it was also obvious that the song held a meaning to Louis by the way he sang it. Louis nodded to him when he was finished, and Niall stopped the recording.

"That was amazing," Niall praised. "Would you mind me asking who it's about?"

"Someone very, very special," Louis answered with a sweet smile on his face. Niall remembered when he felt like that about someone besides his son.

"I hope they like it, mate. Is there any time you need this by? I can give you your unedited version now, but a demo with music and the little kinks worked out might take me a while." Niall struggled to understand what he was saying himself. All his mind could think about was liam. (As if that hadn't been one of his three thoughts for the past two years.(Liam. Keegan. What am I going to do?)

"Can I get an unedited version now? I'd still like to meet up and get a full demo, though. I don't need it anytime soon," Louis shrugged. "Can I get your number so we can meet up about it?"

Niall was hesitant. "Yeah," he finally answered softly. "Could you do me a favor, though?" Louis nodded, so Niall continued. "Try to keep it on the down low that I was your engineer, alright? Not that I'm doing anything illegal. It's just, there's a few people out there that I really don't want to know my name." Niall sounded almost begging. It was a wonder Louis hadn't run away screaming.

"Yeah, mate," Louis nodded. "I know how it goes. so I'll see you in a few days?"

"See you then!"

-

Louis sighed as he dropped his bag on the couch in his flat. ''Where have you been?" Harry's curly hair bounced from around the corner. The tone he used wasn't so much accusing as it was curious.

"Recording a demo. I've got another song to show you, though it might be a few days before I can show you the finished version. I had a weird engineer. His name was Niall." Louis shrugged as if it was nothing, but Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait. The Niall? Niall Horan?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah? What do you mean 'the Niall'?"

"Do you not pay attention to anything Liam says?" Harry gasped.

"Will you please tell me what this is about?" Louis begged. Both boys sat down on the couch behind them.

"The Niall Horan. Liam's ex lover, Niall Horan? As in, before X Factor but he's still obsessed over him?" Harry tried to jog his boyfriend's memory.

"Wait. Dyed blonde hair, straight teeth, Irish?" Louis asked, confused.

"Dyed blonde hair and Irish. Last I heard he had crooked teeth."

"Oh my god. We can't tell liam," Louis paled. Harry looked like he was about to slap him.

"What? We have to tell Liam! He'll be ecstatic!"

"No! Niall told me to be quiet about the fact that he was my engineer. Shit, Harry. He knew who I was. He knew I worked with Liam, and he indirectly told me not to tell him!" Louis pushed on his shoulder, as if to shove the message into him.

"Well, shit." Harry gave up. "Hey, what even happened between them?"

"I don't know. All I've ever heard associated with Niall was the word 'mistake'." Louis laid back into Harry. "But I do know how we can find out." Harry could almost hear him wiggling his eyebrows.

"How?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I have his phone number."


	5. before

Niall was definitely getting too close to Liam for comfort. He was already beginning to enjoy the way the boy smiled, how he laughed, just how he looked in general. Liam was far too kind to anyone that didn't deserve it.

"D'you feel like doing anything this afternoon, Niall?" Liam asked him as they spent lunch together in the music room together. Niall had been kind enough not to throw his lunch over the piano as he normally did.

"I'm a bit swamped with homework," Niall smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to admit that he was so behind on his homework because he was working on Liam's song. Niall wanted to go out with Liam so badly, but he was too behind to even think about going anywhere but home.

"I could help you, if you like,'' Liam offered. Niall almost cried with happiness. How could Liam be that nice?

"You really don't have to," Niall said gently. As much as he wanted Liam to help him, Niall was pretty sure if Liam helped him, he would never get anything done.

"How about," Liam offered, "you come home with me, with all your work, of course. We could go get some take out and come back and do your work? You'd need to spend the night."

Niall almost squealed in delight. "Sure," he squeaked. Niall then cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Sure," he said again in a deeper voice.

Liam laughed. "So I'll meet you at your locker?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Niall giggled as the bell rang.

-

How did Niall plan on doing this again? He hadn't exactly answered as smoothly as he had meant to, nor did he actually have a plan not to freak out when he went to Liam's home again.

''Hey, Niall," Liam greeted as he found Niall by his locker. Niall freaked out a bit as he heard his name being called and almost slammed his hand in his locker. "Careful, babe," Liam laughed a bit, taking all of Niall's things into his own arms. "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine," Niall laughed nervously. "I can carry my own things, you know."

"I like carrying them for you." Liam gave him the most sincere smile. How was he expected to argue? "So where would you like take out from?"

"Wherever is fine. I like food," Niall answers dismissively. "What kind do you like best?"

Liam thought for a moment. "Chinese, most definitely."

"Chinese it is, then. Can we drop my stuff off at yours, first?"

"Of course," Liam answers as he opens Niall's car door for him.

"You didn't need to do that either," Niall told him softly. He didn't think Liam had heard him until he heard the same soft reply.

"I wanted to."

-

The drive to the take out place consisted only of soft music coming from the radio and Liam talking about how much he wanted to go through with his music career. Niall was more than willing to help him.

"As long as you remember me when you're famous," Niall joked. Liam's face suddenly went serious.

"I couldn't ever forget you, Niall. Not even for a second," he promised. Liam made Niall feel mushy inside.

Niall smiled softly at Liam's words. "I really like you," he blurted. Niall's face burned. "I'm sorry."

''Sorry about what?" Liam grinned. "I really like you, too."

"The way I'm talking about?"

"The way you're talking about," Liam confirmed. Niall wanted to reach over and snog his face off right there, but considering the fact that Liam was driving, it wouldn't be the smartest plan. "I'll kiss you when we stop," Liam spoke as if he was reading Niall's mind.

It wasn't that long before they pulled into Liam's driveway, and as soon as Liam put the car in park, Niall jumped over the space in between their seats and smacked his lips down onto Liam's.

It was messy and confusing, but it was an amazing kiss nonetheless. Their lips didn't move, just staying on top of one another's and absorbed the taste of each other. (Liam tasted like mint and chocolate.)

"Thank you," Niall whispered as he pressed his forehead against Liam's.

"What are you thanking me for, babe?" Liam asked as he caressed Niall's cheek with his hand.

"Liking me back. Kissing me. The whole lot," Niall giggled a bit, and he forced himself to move away from Liam and push open his car door.

"I knew I liked you from the first moment I saw you," Liam explained. "It was hardly liking you back. I liked you to begin with."

"Really?" The idea of anyone liking Niall was almost nonexsistent to him.

"Really." Liam climbed out of his car.

"Are we still getting take out?" Niall asked minutes later, as he and Liam had both settled themselves into the couch.

"Ugh," liam groaned. "Yeah, we are. If we go, we might as well leave now. It'll be too crowded if we wait any later." Liam gave his hand to Niall to help him off the couch.

Niall jumped up off the couch with Liam's help and they walked hand in hand towards the door. "Chinese? Where's the really good take out place?"

"Just down the street," Liam informed, opening the door for Niall yet again. "You'll love it. What do you like?"

"Orange chicken," Niall answered quickly. "And egg rolls. What's your favorite?"

"Orange chicken and egg rolls," Liam grinned. "Are you sure we aren't soulmates in some form?''

Niall blushed at the pure thought of Liam being his soulmate. "Maybe," he answered softly. "I'd like for you to be my soulmate."

"Soulmates are an interesting concept," Liam (sort of?) agreed. "I think I'd like for you to be my soulmate."

He thinks? Those words almost sent Niall into a panicked state, but he chose not to dwell on them. "Hey," Liam's voice broke through his head. "Are you alright? You zoned out on me for a second."

"I'm fine," Niall grinned, giving his boy a kiss on the cheek in desperate reassurance. "Perfectly fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to post chapters yesterday, sorry :/


	6. after

Niall had just finished up Louis' demo. Without Keegan, Niall was able to stay up most of the night (with the help of a lot of coffee) and finish it so he could proudly text Louis and show it to him the next day.

"Hey," Niall murmured sleepily into his phone. "Do you want your demo today? Anytime is fine." Although Niall said anytime, he prayed Louis would want it before noon because Niall had to go get Keegan at noon.

"Is like two okay?" Louis asked. His voice was a bit muffled, seeing as it was about eight in the morning. "I've got a busy morning ahead of me."

"Two is alright," Niall bit his lip. "Can I bring someone along with me?" He would rather not have to call Karen and ask if Keegan could stay later. His only choice was to bring the child with him.

"It's fine," Louis assured. "I might bring someone with me too. I'll see you at two, mate," he said cheerily and hung up.

Niall sighed softly and set his phone alarm for eleven thirty. He really didn't want to bring Keegan. There was no way louis wouldn't recognize him! He looked exactly like Liam!

He held back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and Niall decided to fall asleep before he went for Keegan.

-

When his alarm went off, Niall had the sick feeling he would definitely be late to get Keegan. Maybe it was the fact that he knew there was no turning back now. Louis would find some connection of him to Liam. There was a guarantee.

His car ride to Karen's went by much faster than it was supposed to. "Hi, Niall!" Ruth greeted after Niall knocked on the door. "Keegan's up in the tub. You know how Mum can't get anything done on time. I'll run and tell them you're here, though!" With that, she was gone.

Niall decided to make himself comfortable down on the familiar couch. It wasn't long before he heard pitter patters of little feet running to greet him. "Da!" Keegan shouted, jumping from the floor up into Niall's arms. "Miss you!" He planted a sloppy kiss on Niall's cheek.

"I missed you too, bub. You ready to go? You said goodbye to Gran?" Niall checked. As soon as Karen was mentioned, she came walking into the living room with Keegan's bag.

"All of his stuff is in there," she clarified. "Here's his inhaler. We didn't need to use it. He's in tip top shape!"

"Thank you," Niall almost wanted to hug Karen. But before he could make any move to do it, she leaned in herself and wrapped her arms around Niall. "I've forgotten how good it feels to have a night to myself." He laughed.

"If you need help with anything, we're always here," Karen promised as she pulled away. "You're still a part of our family, Niall. You always will be. If you need anything, just ask."

"I could even babysit for you some nights!" Ruth offered quickly. "I'm familiar with Keegan, and you don't even have to pay me."

"Thank you," Niall murmured again. He was overwhelmed almost ot the point of tears. "I promise to call if I need anything, Karen. I hope to see all of you soon." Keegan hopped up into his daddy's arms and waved goodbye to his gran as they left.

"Where we going now, Da?" Keegan asked as Niall buckled him into his seat. "Can we go ice cream? Gran not let me have ice cream."

"We've got to go meet a mate of Da's yeah?" Niall responded as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "Then we may get ice cream. Tell me what you did at Gran's in the meantime."

Keegan clapped his hands excitedly at the mention of ice cream and began babbling along about things he did at Gran's. Niall loved hearing Keegan's cute little babbles, but at that moment, he was more concerned with finding the address to Louis' home.

"Ah, here we are," Niall mumbled to himself as he pulled into the driveway. He grabbed his CD in one hand and Keegan in his other arm and began walking towards the front door. Before Niall could open his mouth and ask Keegan to push the doorbell (he loved buttons), the door swung open to reveal a curly haired Harry Styles.

"Hi!'' Harry said excitedly. "I'm Harry. Lou had me watching out for you. And who's this little cutie?" He cooed.

"Keegan," Niall muttered as he followed Harry inside. "Liam won't be here anytime soon, right?"

Harry laughed with an understanding look on his face. "Liam stays as far away from our house as possible. I've made you some tea, and I'll get keegan some juice. Maybe we can sit down and have a little story time, yeah?"

"Stories?!" Keegan screeched in Niall's ear, trying to pull away from his da and fly towards Harry. "Me wanna hear a story!"

Niall placed him down on the floor and bent down to his eye level. "Why don't you go with Harry and show him what kind of juice you want?"

"Can't have tea like Da?" Keegan pouted. Niall laughed and kissed his boy's cheek and stood back up.

"No, you can't. Because tea makes you a little worm and I don't want a worm sitting on my lap. Go show Harry what kind of juice you like and maybe you'll find some animal crackers waiting on you when you get back!''

Keegan squealed excitedly and pulled Harry towards what the little boy assumed was the kitchen. At that moment, Louis appeared from down the hall with wet hair. "Did Harry tell you what we actually wanted you here for?'' Louis asked softly.

"Yeah," Niall answered back in the same tone. "And I guess it is about time I tell my story, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Louis said again. "Why don't we go get some tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo?


	7. before

Niall and Liam's homework plan hadn't exactly gone as planned. First off, eating dinner had taken much longer than either boy an anticipated. They had both been too focused on staring at each other, looking at how each other's lips moved when they ate, watching their faces.

Then the homework aspect. Niall hadn't been very focused when they started. he was more concerned with kissing Liam. (Liam really didn't have a problem with that, but he wanted to make sure Niall was okay with all of his work.)

"Niall, c'mon," Liam whined every few minutes. "You need to get your work done. Work, then I'll kiss you."

At those words, Niall would just rejoin their lips and that would be the end of conversation for the next ten minutes.

-

It took Niall approximately three days to get all of his school work made up and be able to face Liam again. What if Liam liking him was just a spur of the moment thing? What if Liam really was just playing him?

He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. If liam liked him, he should believe him. No one had ever liked him before. (It was explainable why he was so nervous.)

As usual, Niall strolled into the music room during lunch and threw his sack onto the piano. A new week, a new song. This one had been going a lot smoother than his past work. (Niall liked to call it his Liam song. It was based off of Liam, after all.)

No one walked in to interuppt Niall today. Liam never came in. The blonde had become so accustom to Liam strolling in and interrupting Niall's practice, he hadn't realized how much he actually loved it.

Niall tried his best to resist the urge to text Liam and ask where he was. If Liam wanted Niall to know that he wasn't coming today, he would have told him. Liam had priorites. Niall wasn't one of them. (Secretly, Niall cried over that fact.)

Maybe he was sick? Maybe Liam slept in? There were a million different reasons why Liam could just not be in school, and Niall couldn't possibly think of all of them.

Sighing again, he began working on his ''Liam song.''

-

"Niall!" He heard his voice being called in the school parking lot. "Niall, over here!"

Niall looked around for the voice calling his name, and he finally caught eyes with Liam. "Hey," Niall breathed as he looked up at Liam. "Where have you been today? I was a bit worried." Why why why did I say that. He wasn't supposed to know I was worried about him. God!

"You were worried, you say?" Liam teased. "I felt like skipping, so I did. I meant to text you, but I couldn't find my phone. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Niall forced out a laugh. He was happy that his (his?) Liam was okay.

"Worrying you," Liam laughed a bit and pulled Niall into his arms. He kissed the top of his head. "Would you like to go to the mall and let me buy you a gift to make up for it?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh!" Niall suddenly exclaimed and pushed himself away from Liam. "I have a gift for you!" He scambled through his school bag to find the small CD case. "Your demo, my love."

"Thank you!" Liam almost shouted. He pulled Niall back close to him and hugged him tightly. "You are amazing. You're perfect. Oh my god, you seriously did this?!"

"It was the reason I was a bit behind on my school work," Niall blushed and looked at the ground. "I finished it about three days ago.''

"This is amazing," Liam gushed and kissed Niall again, this time on the lips. "Now I really need to get you a present."

"You don't need to!" Niall protested. He didn't exactly like the idea of Liam spending his money on him.

"I want to. Now get in my car before it looks like I'm kidnapping you!" Liam winked.

-

Liam did take Niall to the mall, after much protesting. ("I don't want to spend your money!") He had practically dragged Niall inside. "Just pick out something you like," Liam begged. "Humor me."

"Fine," Niall huffed. He grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him inside the nearest music store. "I just want the new Ed Sheeran album. That is all."

It took less than five minutes to find it, and they were out of the mall again in ten minutes. "Thank you," Niall smiled softly. "I really kinda wanted this."

"I like you, Niall," Liam grinned. "I want to spend money on you. I'll remember you when I'm famous," he joked.

"Please don't forget about me," Niall murmured into Liam's chest. "I'd like for you to remember me."

"I could never, ever forget about you, Ni. You're too special. I want you to remember me, yeah?"

"X Factor is only like four months away, you know? They'll be here soon for auditions. You need to pick your song," Niall pointed out. The couple probably looked odd, locked in each others' arms and having a serious conversation in a mall parking lot.

"I think I want to do something by Michael Bublé?" Liam asked, as if he wanted Niall's approval.

"I like that. It fits you. Do 'Cry Me a River.'" Niall told him as he pulled away. "We look a little odd, and I've got to get going. Can you take me home?"

"I don't really want to," Liam sighed dejectedly. "But if I must, I will. I might just drive extra slow."

"I really, really don't have a problem with that," Niall smiled.

"So Michael Bublé?" Liam asked as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"I like Bublé. He's lovely. And you have the voice for it," Niall mused. "You could pull it off. Few can, but you could."

"I like the faith you have in me, Niall," Liam grinned. Niall only laughed and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry i haven't updated these past few days :(
> 
> this book is up in the wattpad bromance awards! if you have an account and would like to vote for me, here's the link: http://www.wattpad.com/86433770-bromance-awards-holiday-2014-popular-niam-stories just be sure to include the title (without you) and my name (niamsmuffin) in the comment!
> 
> thanks a lot, and happy christmas!


	8. after

"Come sit in my lap, bub?" Niall asked Keegan weakly. The bouncing boy jumped up into his Da's lap, looking curiously at him. "You ready to finally hear about Daddy? I told you you'd hear of him when you're old enough. Do you think you want to?"

Keegan nodded vigorously. "I promise I a big boy. I wanna hear about Daddy!"

"I'm going to play it down a bit," Niall warned Harry and Louis. "For the sake of the baby." Keegan huffed at being callled a baby, but he made no move to protest.

"Alright. It began about when we were sixteen. Liam was new to school, and I was some sort of music engineer in the making. It hadn't taken that long for Liam to tell me he wanted to go to X Factor, and I immediately volunteered to help. I thought of it as a cute little project, you know? I didn't think we would turn into anything serious.

"Between the five months till X Factor and the beginning of the year, Liam and I blossomed. We were the dream couple. The ones that always walked each other to their next class. The one that is always smiling and kissing each other in the hallways. Liam and I were the couple everyone wanted to be, you know?

"And we shared one intimate moment about two weeks before x factor auditions. It hadn't exactly taken me that long to figure out that I was pregnant. The condom had broke, and we were both clean so nothing was thought of it until I began showing symptoms.

"By then, Karen had told me that Liam had gotten through. I tried to text him, to tell him congratulations, but his number had been changed. I tried to get his new number from Karen, but she just shook her head and smiled sadly. I was planning on telling Liam about the pregnancy when he came home from bootcamp. When I got to his house, Ruth wouldn't let me in.

"So Liam and I never actually properly called it off. He just ignored me for months on end. I never watched X Factor before you guys. I keep up with the band pretty well now. I still love Liam, but I don't think we could ever be the same again."

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh Niall...."

"Daddy is Liam? That band on tv?" Keegan looked up at his da curiously, wondering why he was crying. "Why you crying, Da?"

"Just a bit sad, love. Yeah, Daddy is Li in that band on tv," Niall smiled sadly.

"I'm going to beat the shi-crap, crap out of him," Louis growled, pushing himself up from the couch. "So he doesn't know about Keegan? Does anyone know about Keegan?"

"My mum does. The Payne's, excluding Liam, do. He is Keegan Payne, after all," Niall murmured, playing with Keegan's hands as the boy giggled.

"Keegan James Payne!" He giggled proudly.

"I think you need to tell him, Niall," Harry said suddenly. "He does deserve to know."

"He can't know," Niall panicked. "No, if he wanted to know about me or his son, he would have come around four years ago. I promised myself I wouldn't use Keegan to make him stay. You can't tell him!"

"We won't," Louis assured. "But maybe Harry is right. Maybe four years is too long."

-

Liam sat down on the couch in Zayn's home for their weekly "session." Zayn wasn't exactly a legal psychiatrist, but he was Liam's friend and Liam trusted him with everything he had to say.

"I still miss him, Zayn. It's been four years and it still feels like I need him to breathe," Liam cried. Why was he doing this again? "I promised I wouldn't forget him. I haven't forgotten him, but he probably thinks I have. He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you, Liam," Zayn spoke softly. "No one can hate you. I told you you need to try and contact him. What's the worst that could happen? Why don't you ask your mum to get his number for you?"

"She's still disappointed in me for what I did way back then, hell, I'm disappointed in me. I can't even remember why I did it. We were so in love, Zayn. He was like the sun that shined. Everything's gone cold now." Liam was beginning to have a difficuly time speaking through the tears.

"You need to talk to him, Liam. Call his mum?" Zayn suggested. "I'm trying to help you, Liam. But you won't help yourself."

"I want him back, Zayn," Liam babbled on. "I want my Ni. I want the one that would wear my sweatshirts in the early morning and fix my hair for me. I want the one that liked snogging in the dark. I want the one that I could tell all my secrets to, because he told me everything and there was no doubt in my mind that he would ever lie to me."

"You know he might be different now," Zayn spoke again in the same soft tone. "Losing someone changes people. And it sounds like you meant a lot to him."

"He's probably moved on now. He's moved on and forgotten all about me. All the good times we had together. God, Zayn. He was my very first time. He was my first eveyrthing and I want him to be my last."

Zayn got up and moved from the couch he was sitting on and sat beside Liam, pulling the sobbing boy into his arms. "You need to contact him, Liam. Four years is too long. Something like you guys had doesn't just die. You never forget your first."

"Should I? Do you think Mum would really get me his number?" Liam tried his best to wipe the still-flowing tears off his face and looked up at Zayn with a hopeful look.

"I think she would, Liam. I think she would." Zayn held his friend tightly as he cried some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is in the wattpad bromance awards! if you have a wattpad account and wouldn't mind voting for me, here's the link: http://www.wattpad.com/86433770-bromance-awards-holiday-2014-popular-niam-stories just be sure to include the title (without you) and my name (niamsmuffin) in your comment!
> 
> thanks a lot, and happy christmas!


	9. before

Two months to X Factor, Niall and Liam had almost gotten Liam's audition song down. Between small little dates and school work, Niall invited Liam over whenever he could to help the boy get his song down.

"Sing that part again," Niall told him, shoving the last bit of cookie in his mouth. "You cracked just a little bit."

"Can't we just kiss a little bit?" Liam whined, walking over to Niall and collapsing on the bed beside him. "I just want to kiss my boyfriend."

"Put that lip back where it belongs before I bite it," Niall grinned and placed a small kiss on Liam's lips. "There, you got your kiss. Now sing that last little part for me again."

Liam sighed, but he stood and sang the part that he knew his voice had cracked on. "That's my LiLi," Niall giggled and jumped up into Liam's arms. "Now," he whispered up against his lips. "Would you like to get some food?"

"I'd rather just kiss you a bit," Liam whispered back. "Can we just lay down and kiss a bit?"

"I'm afraid if I lay and kiss a bit, it may lead somewhere else," Niall frowned a little, but he postioned himself on the bed where Liam could climb on top of him.

"I don't mind if you don't mind,'' Liam grinned, leaning down and connecting their lips.

-

It didn't lead the way most would think. (They gave each other handjobs.) Both boys admitted that after only two months of dating, they weren't exactly ready to take that final step.

"Before X Factor," Niall promised Liam as they cleaned themselves off. "Is before X Factor alright with you?"

"Before X Factor is perfect. I'd like to get one last moment with you before I leave," Liam kissed Niall softly one more time as he fell into a deep sleep.

Would it be selfish if I wished you wouldn't make it through?

-

two weeks before x factor

"It's almost time," Liam reminded Niall one Saturday. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"I think you'll be the best one there," Niall sealed his promise with a kiss on Liam's lips. "If you don't make it through, I think I'll have to go and protest with the judges myself."

"I don't think I want you to be there," Liam bit his lip uneasily. "I don't want you to be there if-if I-"

"I respect your wishes," Niall promised, crawling over Liam to give him a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly turned into more, and the boys both knew it was time.

"Are you sure?" Liam panted as he rolled over Niall. Both boys were already undressed, and now it was just up to determining if they were really ready.

"I'm ready," Niall promised. "Lube's in the drawer."

Niall had his head shoved into the pillow, so he couldn't see anything. All he heard was the drawer being opened, then closed, and the cap of the lube opening, then closing again. There was something prodding at his entrance, and Niall tried his best to relax as so many websites had told him before. (Yes, Niall googled it.)

"Just relax," Liam cooed. "It's just me, baby. It's just me, yeah?" And then Liam stuck his finger in.

It burned a lot more than any of the websites told him. Niall's eyes filled with tears, and for once, he was thankful Liam couldn't see him. He whimpered a bit into the pillow.

"Are you alright, baby?" Liam asked, rubbing his hand up and down Niall's spine. "Can I keep going?"

"Keep on!" Niall muttered into his pillow. He rutted his bottom back into Liam's hand and hoped the elder got the message. Liam did, as he began moving his one finger in and out. Soon enough, Niall was moaning and pushing back on Liam's finger.

"Two?" Liam asked unsurely. Niall moaned in response. He took that as a sign to continue on,

The second finger burned even more than the first, but Niall powered through it and tried his best to please Liam. The sting didn't last as long the second time, though Niall couldn't imagine what a third would feel like.

"You like that?" Liam growled in what was quite possibly the sexiest tone Niall had ever heard. His voice made the entire thing better. Niall felt himself leak down onto the blankets.

"Three," Niall moaned and lifted his head off of the pillow. "Gimme three, Li. I can take it." (He faceplanted back into the pillow.)

Liam pushed his third finger into Niall's wet heat and began scissoring his fingers without any word. Niall was to a point past words. He was so overwhelmed with just the feeling of Liam that he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Get a condom and get your dick in me, Payne," Niall panted. " 'm not gonna last much longer."

Liam did as he was told and clumsily opened the condom wrapper. He could tell that Niall was almost finished by the way the boy laid panting on the sheets. "Can you turn around, baby?" Liam murmured as he rubbed himself up with the lube. "I'd like to see you."

Liam caught hist breath as he saw Niall. The blonde was a positive mess, panting and leaking all over the sheets. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside of Niall. Niall began to wish he had the pillow again. All he wanted to do was hide the tears leaking from his eyes. once Liam was all the way inside, Niall let out a cry and the brunette stopped.

"Give me the go when you're ready, yeah? I could wait all night for you," Liam murmured. He leaned down and kissed Niall until the younger moaned for him to go.

It was quick, but it was beautiful. It didn't take a lot of rocking before Niall cried out at his release and Liam spilled into the condom. As the brunette pulled out, Niall noticed something.

"Liam, that condom is broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyyyyy i haven't updated in forever. i am a shitty person, i know.
> 
> also: i apologize for the very shitty smut. i am a horrible person that just needs to stop


	10. after

Niall and Keegan left Louis' home an hour or so later. Niall felt like by the time he left, he had put an extra weight on Louis and Harry's shoulders. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was to make them keep a secret from their bandmates, but what was Niall to do now?

"Da, Lou and Haz with Daddy too?" Keegan asked in a confused tone as Niall took him out of the car. The boy had been uncharacteristically quiet in the car on the way back to their flat. The things that could be going through his little one's head startled Niall.

"Yeah, bub. They're friends with Daddy," Niall answered numbly. He didn't even bother to ask if Keegan wanted Niall to carry him. He carried Keegan all the way up to their flat.

"Daddy not want me?" Keegan whimpered. He looked up at his da with tears shining in his eyes. Niall felt horrible for telling that story in front of Keegan. He was three! He didn't need to know that!

"No, no, that's not it at all, Keegan." Niall unlocked his door and sat down on the couch. "You see, Daddy left me way before he even knew about you. As much as I wanted to tell him about you, I know I couldn't. I don't think Daddy wanted me anymore was the problem. I knew that if I told him about you, he would stay whether he wanted to or not.

"Your daddy is so nice, Keegan. Almost too nice. I wanted him to be able to live his dream. So I didn't tell him about you. Do you understand now?" Niall bit his lip uneasily. Would Keegan hate him for keeping him away from Liam?

"I not know why Daddy not want you, Da," Keegan wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I always want you."

Niall gripped Keegan tightly to him and wished that they could stay that way forever.

-

"Hi, Mum," Liam greeted into his phone. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. It had been a while since the two had spoken, and Liam knew a solid yelling was in order.

"LIAM PAYNE. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN GO THIS LONG WITHOUT SPEAKING TO YOUR MOTHER?" Karen screeched into the phone. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR SISTERS-"

"I'm fine, Mum," Liam interrupted slowly. "It's all been fine. All we've been doing lately is writing and recording, so I haven't really had anything to tell you."

"I know, baby. But I also know there's another reason why you called," Karen said with a smile in her voice. "What did you need?"

"C-Can you get me Niall's number, Mum?" Liam almost whispered. "I'd like to talk to him again."

Against her better judgement, Karen spoke again. "I was hoping you would come to your senses before now. I'll give you his number, Liam. But be careful how quickly you use it." Karen rattled off Niall's number from memory and Liam quickly wrote it down.

"Thanks, Mum," Liam answered brightly. "I have to go now. I'll call you back later, though. Maybe I'll have some good news next time." They said their goodbyes, and Liam hung up the phone.

-

Niall's phone rarely ever rang. Maybe his mum, maybe Karen or Ruth, all asking about Keegan. Never an unknown number. But it was nine in the morning, and Keegan would be waking any time now, so Niall answered it.

"Hullo?" Niall's voice was thicker than usual as he answered his phone.

"Is this Niall? Niall Horan?" A familiar voice answered back. Niall frowned. He hadn't given anyone his number.

"This is he. Why would whoever this is need to speak to me this early in the morning?" Niall mumbled back. The floor was cold as Niall fumbled around his room to find his glasses.

"This is, er, Liam. From high school?" The voice was soft and unsure.

"Wait, the Liam? My Liam?" Niall scowled into the voice. "Is this some joke? Because I swear if this is a joke-"

"It's not a joke," Liam said. "It's me. Liam Payne?"

"How did you get my number?" Niall asked fearfully.

"My mum gave it to me. Listen, Niall, before you hang up. I want to see you again."

"Your mum gave it to you? Did she tell you anything?" Niall was sure he had never been more infuriated with Karen. He finally thought after four years she had finally gotten it through her head that he didn't want Liam to know anything.

"No, she didn't." Liam frowned. "I want to see you, Niall. Can we meet today, maybe?"

"I have to work today," Niall blurted. "I can't."

"We can get lunch or something. I just, I need to see you, Niall-"

"I can't, Liam. Maybe another time. Probably not, but maybe." Niall's door crept open, and Keegan's head popped through.

"Da? Why's you up? You never up?" Keegan was confused, obviously.

"Who was that?" Liam asked softly.

"I've got to go, Liam. I'll call you about lunch." Niall hung up before Liam could say another word.

"Who was that, Da? You said Leeyum?" Keegan held his arms up toward Niall so he could be picked up.

"No one you need to worry about right now, love. We better hurry up, It's almost time for us to get going, isn't it? We've been a bit lazy today." Niall poked at Keegan's little tummy to make him giggle.

"Make me pancakes, da?" Keegan stuck out his bottom lip and looked remarkably like Liam as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, babe. Pancakes it is. Up, up now!" Both he and Keegan climbed off of the bed and headed toward the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip alright with you?" Niall asked Keegan as he placed his boy down at the bar. Keegan viciously nodded his head. "Of course it is, little pig."

The thought of Liam was wiped from Niall's mind as he laughed along with Keegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welll..... hello again?


End file.
